Chapter 27
Sea of Stars 2 (ホシノウミ 2, Hoshi no umi 2) is the 27th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Oyassan, Okami-san and Akina walk towards Juli's Hospital with Oyassan stating that he wanted to go see Rin earlier. Okami-san tells him that they have customer waiting for them and that they even closed early. Okami-san states Juli is with Rin so she should be okay. As they enter the hospital they Juli unconscious on the floor with the window open and Rin not in bed. When Akina wakes Juli up in the bed she tells them that she suddenly fainted and that Rin was kidnapped. Akina states that the culprit must the the necromancer amongst the youkai hunters. Oyassan starts yelling at Juli why she was not with Rin but is punched by Okami-san who begins chastising him for being weak and blaming others. Oyassan admits she is right and he and Akina go out to search for Rin while Okami-san looks after Juli. Hime and Kyosuke are out buying mochi when they are spotted by Junta and his grandmother. Junta goes up to greet Hime and she shares half of her mochi with Junta. Junta’s grandmother ask if Rin is doing well and assures Hime that all the humans in the town are concerned for the well being of the youkai as well. Hime tells her that everything is fine and as mayor she will not let it happen again. Hime is still hungry but has no more money to buy another mochi. Junta’s grandmother offer to pay for. As Hime is eating a large gust of wind blows by them. Hime sees Zakuro carrying Rin atop a pole. Akina runs towards Hime informing her that Rin had been kidnapped by a youkai hunter which Hime points out is right there. Zakuro runs away and Hime starts to chase her. Akina calls Hime on her cell phone to remind her that everyone knows she is a youkai now, so she does not have to worry about other people watching. Hime takes a huge leap in the air following Zakuro, as citizens watch in amazement of her. Akina and Kyosuke follow beneath them. Hime knocks Rin out of Zakuro’s hold and Akina prepares to catch Rin. Rin is stopped mid air by Zakuro who has tied her with a rope. Kotoha and Ao walk along happily content with the aftermath of their shopping. Just as they are heading home Kotoha receives a cellphone call and remembers that they were suppose to meet with the Senate. Shidare tells Kotoha that they are taking along time. Kotoha states she does not like talking to Usuzumi to which he interrupts stating he can hear her as well. Usuzumi informs Kotoha that Sakurashinmachi is under attack at the moment. Kotoha tries to end their conversation in a hurry is interrupted by Usuzumi who states they still need to inform them about the youkai hunters. Ao looks out and notices the starry sky. Near the river bed Hime and Zakuro fight and exchange names. Zakuro states Hime is not interesting since it natural for youkai to be strong, asking if there are not any more interesting people in the town. Characters in order of appearance * Oyassan * Akina Hiizumi * Okami-san * V Juli F * Kyosuke Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Junta * Junta's Grandmother * Zakuro Kurumaki * Rin Azuma * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Shidare Morioka * Uzu Kibune * Usuzumi Iyo Navigation Category:Chapters